


Bottoms Up

by starhugger



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, The bottom tops the top, Ummm it's gay and it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhugger/pseuds/starhugger
Summary: I'm literally crying over the title I gave this work but okay this is Sheric smutShaun gets the idea that he should top Eric for a change.





	Bottoms Up

Shaun had never really thought about topping Eric before.

But, as he played with his boyfriends hair, and pressed up against his chest, feeling his heart beat, he thought he might just have to.

He couldn’t believe the thought hadn’t crossed his mind before— right now, it was all he could think about.

It was abundantly clear this make-out session was going to end up becoming sex either way- he can already feel Eric’s hands trailing up his shirt- so he might as well slip in the question while he could.

Pulling back, he put his hands on Eric’s chest to prop himself up a little, looking up at him. “Eric— Can I… uh..” he mumbled with a small, gentle push towards the bed Eric was sitting on.

Eric blinked a couple times, probably trying to figure out what he meant- before they suddenly lit up like a flame.

“Uh huh.” he said, and Shaun couldn’t figure out if he was amused or entranced by the thought of _Shaun being on top._

Even Shaun felt a little silly with _himself_ for doing this.

He pushed harder, and Eric let himself get “pinned” to the bed (no way in hell could Shaun physically pin _anyone,_ let alone _Eric)_ and crawled on top, hesitating before starting to move.

His hands carefully pulled Eric’s shirt above his head, letting it drop to the floor, before unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off, leaving Eric in only his boxers. He was already starting to get hard.

Finally, the boxers came off too, with a soft tug.

Eric looked up at Shaun with a passive, curious gaze as the smaller man trailed his eyes all over Eric’s body.

“You know what you’re doing?” Eric asked, and Shaun nodded.

“Yeah.”

Shaun.. Was not like Eric. Shaun was short. Shaun didn’t have _abs_ , or broad shoulders, or anything else traditionally strong about him— Eric was rock hard at the chest, and he absolutely _did_ have abs, when he flexed his body, at least. If somebody told Shaun to think of the most masculine thing he’s ever seen, he’d probably have a snapshot of this exact moment.

Shaun’s hands carefully travelled over his boyfriend’s chest, carefully flicking and rubbing his nipples. To his surprise, he could see Eric turn pink at the cheeks, looking away sheepishly.

“Shaun-” Eric started, and Shaun giggled at him, making Eric squeeze his eyes shut in embarrassment. Yet, he couldn’t help but grin.

“You’re so cute.” Shaun said, grinning.

“Hush it.” Eric snapped, but his blush deepened further, prompting Shaun to peck his lips before continuing.

He wondered if Eric would be vocal. There was really only one way to find out.

How would he do this?— He could tell Eric was thinking the same thing. Was he supposed to _fuck_ him? Completely? He doesn’t think Eric has ever bottomed in his life, so probably not, but just jacking him off would be boring for them both.

“You’ve never been a bottom before, right?” Shaun asked. Eric shook his head.

Shaun couldn’t believe he had such an advantage. Then again, Eric was _Shaun’s_ first, too.

Shaun suddenly got a thought, and he leaned to the side for a moment, opening a door on the nightstand and taking out a small bit of lube. He saw Eric’s eyes go wide _immediately,_ and Shaun wondered if it was fear or excitement. Maybe both.

“You— Are you-” Eric started, looking up at Shaun with wide eyes. Shaun smiled, his eyes turning half lidded as he held up two of his fingers. Eric understood what he meant immediately, and Shaun could visibly see him relax just a little bit.

_Good,_ Shaun thought. _The last thing we need is him being overwhelmed._

Carefully, Shaun got the lube open, coating two of his fingers in it (a lot) before setting it off to the side. Settling back down between Eric’s legs, he used his other hand to slowly stroke Eric’s cock, rubbing his thumb at the tip carefully.

Eric tensed, making a small sound in the back of his throat, before sighing in pleasure and letting his head tilt back a little. Shaun watched as Eric lifted his legs a little, spreading them out and letting his legs prop up at the knees. Shaun could see Eric’s dark blue eyes staring at him nervously from the front of the bed, his head still comfortably tilted back.

Shaun almost trembled with excitement. Carefully scooting closer, he just barely prodded at Eric’s entrance— it was tight, obviously— he hoped he wouldn’t hurt him on accident.

He could believe he’d never done this with Eric before. Eric had never been fingered, or even fucked in general. It had always been Shaun. Shaun assumed it meant Eric was a complete top, and didn’t want to be dominated at any point.

Seeing him like this was making him start to rethink that assessment.

After hesitating for a moment, Shaun pushed in a single finger— slowly as to not make him tear. Eric immediately arched, hissing through his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. A small, pained whine came through his throat, and Shaun stopped once his finger was in completely, waiting.

“Hurt?” Shaun asked.

“ _Yes.”_ Eric said, wincing.

“It’s normal at first, don’t worry.” Shaun said. “Just relax.”

Eric shifted a little bit, before letting himself relax, and telling Shaun it was okay to continue. Shaun didn’t move for another second, before gently moving again.

Eric’s face was contorted in pain for a few moments, before slowly, it began to relax again, and Shaun felt him become less tense around him. Eric’s legs trembled, and Shaun watched with growing amazement.

“Mmm… that—” Eric mumbled, his eyes drooping. “—Feels good..”

Eric was _tight-_ even around one finger, Shaun could tell this was a lot for Eric to take in at once. Slowly, and carefully, he tried to start stretching him. For next time.

Eric’s face softened as he laid his head back comfortably. Shaun made sure to wait for a few moments before moving quicker.

“ _Ahh_.” Eric moaned, making Shaun’s eyes go wider than dinner plates. Eric peeked up, turning bright red when he noticed Shaun was staring at him. Shaun smiled, almost devilishly, suddenly pushing his other finger in.

Eric arched, whining loudly before clamping a hand over his mouth. Shaun frowned a little, moving his fingers carefully.

“I wanna hear you.” Shaun murmured, sliding his other hand up and down his cock slowly, grinning as Eric moaned through his hand. After a moment, Eric forced his hands to rest above his head, looking away from Shaun with a sheepishness he’s never seen on his face before. It was so cute…

“You’re so fucking cute, Eric.” He praised, loving the blush that spread across Eric’s face instantly.

Shaun started to move his fingers in deeper, moving them around a small bit until—

“N-ghh!” Eric sounded through his teeth, his face turning crimson as his eyes went wide. For a moment, Shaun was still, before he realized he had found what he was looking for. He grinned, fingering Eric’s sweet spot slowly and carefully, watching Eric double over in moans and whines.

“Shaun-” Eric breathed out, making Shaun tremble from above him.

“More-”

“Like this?” Shaun asked, pushing in again- roughly this time, making Eric gasp with surprise. He nodded quickly, whining and looking at Shaun with pleading eyes.

“What?” Shaun asked, smiling sheepishly. “You’re already close.”

Eric nodded, squirming, but Shaun decided to take it further anyways. He pumped him roughly, letting his fingers massage and stroke his sweet spot, wanting nothing more than to get Eric off.

Eric’s eyes widened, his hands gripping the sheets, before crying out as he came, trembling roughly against the smaller man as he panted and moaned. Shaun sped up his hands, before letting them come to a stop, pulling out.

Eric was laying on the bed, completely spent, and completely exhausted. Shaun sat between his legs for a few more moments, before crawling up next to him and wrapping his little arms around the taller man.

Eric’s breath finally slowed down to a comfortable level. “I… wow.” he muttered, blushing as he looked at Shaun. “I didn’t think… You could…”

“Do that?” Shaun asked. Eric nodded.

“Me neither.” Shaun replied, before slowly grinning again. “You were cute.”

Eric blushed harder, averting his eyes, and Shaun laughed, petting his boyfriends hair gently.

“Next time I’ll go all the way.” Shaun said, and Eric’s eyes shot back open, turning beet red.

“I-uh— okay.” Eric said, completely flustered. Shaun smiled wider, snuggling into his boyfriend.

Eric wrapped his arms around Shaun, resting his head just above Shaun’s, before he drifted off to sleep. Shaun was going to get up, but now, he effectively had no way to move.

That was alright. He could sleep, for a while.

 

 

 

 


End file.
